


It will always be me and you

by Danyxtarg



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Jon Snow is a Stark, Minor Jon Snow/Ygritte, Musician Jon Snow, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Past Jon Snow/Ygritte, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24416314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danyxtarg/pseuds/Danyxtarg
Summary: (ONE SHOT - MODERN AU)falling in love young is a bliss. It’s fresh, new, unexpected. From high school sweethearts, to ex’s. Could they find their way back to each other?
Relationships: Grey Worm/Missandei, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Robb Stark/Margaery Tyrell, Theon Greyjoy/Sansa Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	It will always be me and you

**Author's Note:**

> a cute, random , plotless , one shot i wrote over night. ENJOY

Jon strummed the strings in his guitar, pen behind his ear, notebook sprawled open right in front of him, he sang a tune then scribbled over it and tried something else. With a grunt he lightly tossed his guitar aside and sighed. His white husky walked up to him placing his head on his lap, gazing up at him with his ruby red eyes. Jon looked down at his dog, extending a arm he ran his fingers through his white fur 

“You need a haircut.” Jon mumbled, Ghost grumbled and rubbed his head on Jon’s black jeans, causing the dog to shed tremendously all over. 

“Oh come on Ghost.” Jon groaned, his front door bell rang and Ghost perked up, he barked repeatedly so Jon thought it was the delivery person. Getting up he went over to the front door and opened it to be greeted with a woman with bright ginger hair 

“Hi baby.” Ygritte greeted Jon and placed a sloppy kiss on his cheek and allowed herself entry into his home

“Hey.” Jon replied and closed the door, Ygritte settled on the couch and grimaced 

“Your dog needs a haircut.” she said and Jon locked Ghost up in his cage, the last time Ghost wandered free with Ygritte here he actually almost bit her. Jon walked back to the couch. 

“How was work?” Jon asked Ygritte

“I didn’t go.” 

“Again?” Jon asked and eyed her purse, it was new, he knew it was new. 

“Yeah.” 

“You got a new bag?” 

“Oh yeah, it’s gorgeous isn't it?” she asked 

“It is.” Jon simply replied.

  
  


-

“What if i quit my job and move in here with you? Your house is big and you’re here alone with that dog-”   
  


“Ghost, his name is Ghost.” 

“Right, whatever. Think about it babe, we’ve been dating for 2 years yet you haven’t asked if i wanted to move in.” 

“I’ll think about it.” 

“Right, well my friends and I are going to go out for dinner, love ya, see ya.” Ygritte said, gave him a quick kiss and left. Jon got up from the couch and let Ghost out of his cage 

“I'm sorry.” Jon apologized to his husky as Ghost simply walked away from him. Just as Jon sat back down on the couch his phone rang, picking it up a small smile quickly etched on his face 

“Well if it isn’t my little sister.” 

“Favorite sister.” Arya corrected 

“True, just don’t tell Sansa.” 

Arya scoffed, “like hell not, i love to rub it in her face.” 

Jon rolled his eyes 

“What are you doing?” Arya asked 

“Ygritte just left.” 

“Oh, you’re still with her?” Arya asked 

“Arya.” Jon warned 

“Open your eyes Jon, i don't like her, Sansa doesn’t like her, Robb, Bran, hell even Rickon. Oh lets not forget mom and dad too. She’s using you and I hate that you don’t see it.” 

“You know she had a new purse today.” 

“Point exactly, where do you think she gets the money from? You of course, her basic retail salary does not cover her expensive taste. Stop providing her with funds or buying her shit Jon. why don’t you just end it?” 

Jon sighed, “i need the distraction Arya, Ygritte isn’t all that bad.” 

“She gave you that impression when you two first started dating, but she turned for the worst. Why do you need her as a distraction? You have us, your family.” 

Jon stayed quiet, he was never very vocal about his struggles

Arya sighed when she realized she would get nothing out of him, “how’s the song writing coming along?” 

“I'm a bit stuck.” 

“Dig deep Jon, dig deep. I love you big brother, will you be home tomorrow? Can I come by?” 

“Of course. Love you too Arry.” 

After a goodbye they both hung up, Jon placed his phone down and grabbed his guitar and pulled his notebook near him, strumming a tune he mentally sang. Quickly writing down a short version he found a tune and sang along :

_ And yeah i let you use me from the day that we first met _

_ But im not done yet _

_ Falling for your fool’s gold  _

_ And i knew that you turned it on for everyone you met  _

_ But i don’t regret  _

_ Falling for your fool’s gold _

Jon focused on the chorus while mentally coming up with lyrics. His relationship with Ygritte always seems to be one sided, Jon liked her, a lot but love was not there. But if he was honest, he could not see a future with her, a future he yearned for, to create it with someone he loves. 

‘ _ Just like you loved Daenerys once upon a time.’  _

Jon closed his eyes, song forgotten. Daenerys normally wouldn’t pop up in his head, they both dated years ago, they both split mutually and on good terms but unfortunately they lost contact with one another and last he heard of her was sophomore year of university which seemed like so long ago. He wondered how she was doing, what she was doing now. Did she complete her studies? Did she take over her family business alongside her brothers? Is she happy? Married? Dating? Kids? Jon wondered so much about her. Daenerys was his first girlfriend. They lasted all throughout high school and up until their 2nd year of college. They both decided mutually to break up but remained good friends until one day she just disappeared from social media and had changed her number. Jon never heard of her since. Shaking his head Jon sighed and focused back to the task on hand.

-

Jon did it, he ended his relationship with Ygritte. He finally did it. Did she take it well? No, of course she did not. She threatened to “expose” him to the media but Jon knew that threat would do her no good, she had nothing to expose him with, Jon had never told her anything deeply personal. When Jon told his siblings he split with her Jon could’ve sworn they had a virtual party and literally praised all the gods above. 

  
  


-

  
  


“Missandei!” Daenerys called out and waved an arm at her best friend, MIssandei extended her neck to get a better view

“Daenerys!” Missandei exclaimed and made a run towards her, once in front of her Missandei immediately threw her arms over her, “Gods Dany it’s so good to see you! What the hell Daenerys, where have you been?” MIssandei exclaimed 

“It’s quite a story Missy.” 

Missandei looked at her friend in concern, the tone of her voice implied that the story would not be a good one, “i'm all ears Dany, you know that.” 

Daenerys gave her a tight lipped smile

“Well first let’s begin on when did you get back to Kings?” 

“I have been here for half a year, I was just,” Dany took a breath, “recovering of some sorts.” 

“Recovering?” MIssandei asked confused 

“As i said, long story. I want to tell you, really I do. We can go to your place, or mine.” 

“Anywhere is good.” Missandei replied 

  
  


Both girls ended up going to Daenerys place, Dany poured each of them a glass of wine. Then they settled on the couch. Taking a big gulp from the glass, Dany set her glass down and leaned against her cushions. 

“I was engaged.” Daenerys started 

“was?” 

“The relationship ended.” 

“Im sorry Dany.” 

“No, it was for the better, our relationship was really toxic to say the least.” Daenerys cleared her throat “his name was Daario, i met him my senior year at Dragonstone University. He was a charmer, knew his way with words and what not. The relationship was good for a while. 2 years into us dating we moved in together, it was great but he began to change. It started with minor things like screaming matches, minor fights, arguments over stupid shit. But then it extended into more bigger things. He abused me, emotionally and mentally and in the end it ended in physical fights. He would apologize after and i would forgive him but later i found out he was using heavy drugs, then i tried to fix him in hopes that i could. He stopped using drugs then things were well again. He proposed and I accepted.” 

“Then what happened? How did it end?” 

“He cheated on me with his ex drug dealer. The woman he used to buy drugs from. He knew I would check his bank statements because stupidly we had a joint account. I was dumb to do that, i know. One night I caught them in our bed, he was snorting coke off her. She wanted him for sexual favors, that's how he got the drugs he wanted without withdrawing cash from the bank. That same night he sent me to the hospital, in a rage he sent me flying over the staircase. My parents found out because the doctor who attended me was an old family friend. Gods they were pissed, Rhaegar and Vis too. All 4 of them flew out to Meeren and Rhaegar and Vis gave Daario a piece of their mind, resulting in them getting arrested of course. Anyway, whilst i was in a relationship with Daario i disappeared from socials and changed my number because he asked me too. Don’t look at me like that Missy, it’s over. It happened nearly 3 years ago. Im fine now.” 

Missandei grabbed Daenerys’ hand “Gods Dany you did not deserve any of that.” 

“I know.” Dany whispered then shook her head, “enough of me, tell me of you. Of all our high school friends, do you still keep in touch with them?” 

_ With jon?  _

“Well I married Grey a year ago.” Missandei smiled 

“What? Missy, I'm so happy for you!? Congrats!”

“I needed you there Dany, I needed my best friend there. But i saved you a spot of course, i wanted you to be my maid of honor and since i lost contact with you i didn’t have a maid of honor.” 

“Missy you shouldn't have.” 

“I know, but I wanted to. And about our high school friends, well I keep in touch with the majority of them, Margaery and Robb got married and had a baby boy.” 

Daenerys raised a brow, “come again?” 

Missy laughed, “who would’ve thought the 2 bickering high schoolers who did not tolerate each other's presence would grow up to marry and have a child?” 

  
“Wow, i'm so happy for them.” Daenerys said, “And Robb’s siblings?” 

“Sansa is engaged to Theon Greyjoy-”

“The actor Theon Greyjoy?” 

“Mhm the very same. Arya is finishing up her studies last i heard. And so are Bran and Rickon.” 

Daenerys swallowed the lump on her throat, gods she missed the Starks they were always so welcoming and loving towards her. So she dared ask about 1 person who mattered the most to her. 

“A-and Jon?” 

“Living a dream, he’s a singer now. He’s actually on tour and ends in Kings next week.” 

“A singer?” Daenerys asked confused, wow she really has been living under a rock

“Yep, pretty well known.” 

“I- wow. I would have never expected that.” 

“I don’t think his family did either but he took his pain and his way of written words and turned it into his career.” 

Jon had always been somewhat of a poet, he was never verbally good with words but give him a pen and paper and he could whisk you away. He used to play guitar and randomly sing to her too. 

“Pain?” 

“Jon has been through some shit.” 

Daenerys' heartbeat accelerated. “What do you mean?” 

“I don’t know the details but after you 2 broke up he was fine for some time, Sansa would say but he randomly quit school and joined the military. Again i don’t know the details but something went down when he was on a mission beyond the wall. He went back to Winterfell and never returned to the military again.” 

Daenerys furrowed her brows but did not push further.”can i have your instagram? And everyone else's too?” 

“Of course.” Missandei said and whipped out her phone. 

  
  


-

“Gods Dany what the hell.” Sansa said wiping her tears away

“If I ever come across that man in my life I will end him.” Margaery threatened and Daenerys laughed a little then hugged both Sansa and Margaery 

“How did you 2 get more beautiful? Sansa you look so happy, and Marg motherhood looks so good on you.” 

Margaery blushed, “oh stop it you.” 

“It’s true, i'm so happy for you both.” Dany said and looked over at Sansa, “is there a way for you to get me a ticket to Jon’s final show here in Kings?” 

“Yes yes of course!” Sansa exclaimed 

  
  


-

Daenerys was mesmerized by the way the crowd of thousands of people sang along with Jon and sang along to his songs. How people cheered and screamed every time a song would end. Daenerys had literal goosebumps. She even shed a few tears, soaking it all in. At that very moment she knew her love for this man, her first boyfriend, her first kiss, her first everything that love she had for him was never gone, just tightly locked away, waiting to be opened again. 

  
  


-

Jon passed his guitar over to a stage crew. His tour had finally come to an end and as much as he loved traveling and singing almost every night he wanted a break, to sleep, have a good cuddle with his dog, spend some time with his siblings and eat some home cooked meals. As he rounded the corner of backstage he spotted his sister Sansa, her back towards him and she seemed to be talking with someone, he couldn’t tell who since Sansa was blocking said person. As he came closer he heard a feminine voice one he would recognise anywhere.

“ _ I'm so nervous Sansa.”  _

_ “Don’t be, he would be so happy to see you. The reaction you got out of the rest of the family was epic.”  _

At that very moment he caught sight of silver hair, he froze and his breath hitched. It couldn’t be, there was no way. He then heard her laugh over something Bran must’ve said and Jon knew it was her, he’d recognize that laugh anywhere. 

“Dany.” he whispered, eyes welding up in tears. As if everyone heard him they all turned around and no one uttered a single word. Jon’s eyes fell upon Daenerys’. Grey to blue. Everything stopped, time stopped, the world stopped, everyone just disappeared and it was only Jon and Daenerys. Just like magnets they both gripped each other into a embrace, Jon squeezed her tightly afraid it was yet another dream. He pulled away and looked at her 

“You’re here?” 

“Im here.” Daenerys whispered 

  
  


-

“You’re full of surprises Jon Stark. A singer? You never striked me as one to take that career choice.” 

Jon placed his hand over his heart, “you wound me.” 

Daenerys rolled her eyes and bit her lip, “I'm so proud of you. So very proud of you.” 

“I dreamed of you telling me those exact words”  _ and i love you.  _ “It gave me comfort. You disappeared, deleted socials and changed your number. It wasn’t because we broke up right?” 

“No of course not.” Daenerys took a breath and dived into her story. Midway Jon was pissed to say the least and was up in front of her pacing back and forth breathing in and out 

  
  


“I swear to every gods above that if i ever see that sad excuse of a man in my fucking life I will end him. Consequences be damned.” 

Daenerys got up from his couch and went in front of him, “you always wanted to protect me didn’t you?” 

“Always.” 

“Now tell me, Sansa told me you quit school then went to the military, well Missandei did but i heard more from Sansa. What happened?” 

Jon sighed and grabbed her hands then looked down, “after we broke up i was fine but a few months post breakup i don't know what happened, i was missing you so much. I wanted to call but didn’t want to seem like that annoying ex you know? I quit school and joined the military, I felt so lost which is why I joined the watch. A year and a half into being in the military, I was assigned a crew and a mission beyond the wall. A day into it there was a trap and I fell into it then was taken prisoner by the enemy, they did some things I'd rather not go into details. Then I died.” 

“What?” 

“The enemy killed me, plunged a knife into my heart. I should’ve stayed dead but I was revived.” Jon said then took a step back and took off his shirt, “it's not as visible as it used to be, i got the scar surgically corrected so it’s less visible now.” 

Daenerys saw the red mark right over his heart, she stifled a sob behind her mouth. With a shaky hand she reach over to touch it but then with drew her hand before it touched his skin 

“It’s okay.” Jon whispered, and Dany placed her hand over it, feeling the slight elevation of his skin, a small whimper escaped her lips. “I'm fine Dany, I'm here. Im alive.” 

Daenerys sobbed and wrapped her arms around him, she lost him. She lost him once. 

  
  


-

“Just like our first date.” 

“But with no snow.” 

Dany chuckled, “that’s true.” she said and looked up at the sky, it was full of stars. No matter where you looked they never seemed to end. Jon looked down at her for a moment as she was gazing at the stars then her attention went fully to the ball of white fur on her lap. Gods when Dany met Ghost, Jon couldn’t help but smile at her glee, Ghost absolutely loved her, hell she can’t leave his place without Ghost crying like he’s hurt. Let alone Jon cannot come home from visiting Dany because Ghost will know and he will get mad at him. So they fixed the problem and now Dany lives with him. It’s been 4 months since they reconciled and gods it has been the happiest 4 months of his life. This is what he always wanted, a future with the woman he loves, someone to come home to after a long day, someone to build a future with, someone he wants to marry and marry Dany he will. From this day forward he won’t let her go, he won’t make that same mistake twice. 

Dany looked up at him and smiled, her eyes shined so bright, “what?” she asked Jon adorably tilting her head to the side 

“I love you.” 

Daenerys' smile got wider, “it has always been me and you.” 

Jon agreed and leaned down to seal his love with a kiss. 


End file.
